


Hola

by Thomary221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Lo veía todos los días cuando subía al tren en la décima estación y siempre le guardaba un asiento.





	Hola

**Author's Note:**

> Mystrade sugerido por Thais así que la historia es para ella.  
> "Viaje en tren" para el evento SlashDrabbles!

Era la vigésima quinta vez que lo veía subir al tren subterráneo, en la décima estación. Se acomodó con disimulo sus cabellos blanquecinos por una locura de juventud se los pintó. 

Además tenía la manía de guardarle asiento desde la quinceava vez. 

Pero ahora lo tomó por sorpresa que el chico de su interés se volteaba y sonreía a una chica que le agarró del brazo, Mycroft se mordió el labio inferior el haber presenciado como le rompían las esperanzas. 

¡Idiota! Se dijo por hacerse burdas ilusiones cuando las anteriores veces le sonreía por guardarle asiento, y vamos ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra después de eso, Mycroft solo podía aprovechar esos momentos para oler su perfume, oír como su pie se movía al compás de su reproductor y ver de reojo su rostro. 

Su hermano menor estaría riendo por su actitud tan sumisa cuando se le daba aires de lograrlo todo. Es que con él se sentía tan fuera de lugar, no era suficiente la valentía, era el terror de ser rechazado. Ahora mas cuando le está viendo con esa muchacha tan bonita.

Ahora no puede verlo bien porque está de espaldas, la chica le está haciendo un par de porras, ¿qué hacían? Luego lo vio voltear a su dirección y con una sonrisa de decidido, en el colmo sonreía viéndole. 

Mycroft subió sus alertas al tope. Fue al máximo cuando estuvo al frente suyo.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿cómo te va? Y, ¡oh! Gracias por guardarme un asiento. 

Le estaba hablando, bombardeando de tantas preguntas, ¿sonó vulgar? ¿Estará aún durmiendo?

—Hey..., lo siento si no quieres hablar conmigo. La regué, ¡oh Dios! —el chico ya se sentaba a su lado pero había entrado en nerviosismo porque no le respondía. Parece que se le cayó su valentía y Mycroft comenzó a reír muy bajo. 

—Buenos días, me va bien y tengo un poco de frío —le respondió luego de reír y reír por su propia catarsis interna y de haberse callado. 

—¡Ah! Pensé que no me hablarías... -suspiró aliviado.

—¿Tú? 

—Estoy feliz, por fin puedo hablar contigo. He querido hablarte desde hace días, agradecerte por guardarme asiento y..., por sonreír cada vez que subo y poner un rostro entristecido cada vez que me bajo.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de todo lo que le observaba, si no estaba ya rojo, de seguro está soñando y espera no despertar. 

—P-perdón no debía...

—¡No! Tranquilo, me gusta ser observado más si es por alguien tan bonito. 

Es oficial Mycroft debe tirarse del tren. 

—Por cierto, me llamo Greg Lestrade. 

—Mycroft Holmes...

—¿Holmes? 

—Es raro... lo sé.

Mycroft estaba seguro que iba a decir que su apellido era extraño pero resultó lo contrario. 

—No. Me gusta al pronunciarlo. 

Le dio una sonrisa y sacó su reproductor. Le vio marcarlo varias veces hasta que se detuvo y le ofreció un audífono. 

—¿Qué quieres que escuche? 

—La canción que se reprodujo cuando te vi por primera vez, Mycroft. 

El escenario era tan cliché y extraño pero no le importó, no podía perder tal oportunidad de estar con Greg. 

Tomó el audífono y se lo puso. Se entregó a una nueva aventura en su vida la cual empezó con un hola.


End file.
